A Match Made In China
by BritaniaAngelEngland
Summary: China decides to use his motified version of the Chinese Finger Trap to create couples among his fellow nations. Crack pairings, don't like, don't read.  Formerly: China's Match Making Service
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, BritaniaAngelEngland here, I wrote this story for fun, since Chinese Finger Traps are the most amazing things in the world. I'm doing these pairings by choosing names at random from a bag, don't like, don't read. China's new modified Finger Traps are going to cause a lot of chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia in anyway, nor do I own the characters, only my story.**

"Hey America!"

America turned to see China waving for him to come over to him.

"What's up, China?"

"Would you mind trying something out for me- Aru?"

"What is it?"

He held out a Chinese finger trap, America recognized it since he usually got them as prized in game arcades.

"Nooo, no. No way! Those hurt!"

China frowned.

"But America, these are different!"

"Oh, how so?"

"You put your finger in like this-"

He put America's finger into one side.

"Then you put someone else's finger in on the other side-Aru!"

He pulled him over and grabbed the first persons hand the could find and put their finger in on the other side.

"Oi, what the hell?"

Romano glared at the two and tired to pull his finger out, only succeeding in cutting off circulation in both of their fingers.

"Owww!" America winced.

"Oi, bastard! Get this off my finger!"

China laughed.

"The only way to get them off is to kiss each other! That's how these are different from normal- Aru!"

Both of them gave China a look of disgust and horror, and China laughed and skipped away.

"Fuck no!" Romano pulled again and they both winced at the pain.

"Romano, calm down! We can get out of this!" America tried to calm him.

"No. No way in _hell_ will I ever kiss you!"

"No look!"

He grabbed the trap with his free hand and pushed both of their trapped fingers together.

"See, if you push the trap in, then pull-"

When he tried to pull them both out, the trap squeezed on their fingers, which were now starting to turning purple.

"Ow! Damn it, you're doing it wrong."

"That's strange...I guess these _are_ different..."

"No shit."

"Well, there's only one way to fix it I guess."

America grabbed Romano's chin and crashed his lips onto his, making the other male turn bright red in embarrassment. The finger trap shrunk and fell off their finger, and America broke the kiss.

"Ha! It came off!"

"Yeah..."

Romano quickly turned away, hiding his blush from the other. Was it strange he kind of liked it?


	2. Chapter 2

It was another long day at one of the usually boring world meetings, and China sat idily in his seat, twirling his pencil with his fingers, waiting for something to do. He decided on drawing a panda when he heard a commotion at the entrance of the meeting hall. Looking up in curiosity, he smiled at the sight.

Romano, very flustered, walked in the room hand-in-hand, with America, who was flashing grins in every direction. China smiled, it never failed.

As most countries focused their attention on the knew couple, China focused his attention on his next victim.

Liechtenstein sat in her chair a few down from China, swinging her feet that didn't even touch the floor, twirling her hair. But her eyes were on someone who surprised even China.

China followed her line of vision to his brother, Thailand. Thailand sat absent-mindedly in his chair, eating a bowl of Pad Thai and watching as Vietnam, who sat next to him, weaved a Non La (leaf hat). The Asian boy was unaware of the lingering pairs of eyes on him. 

"Time to work some Chinese Magic-Aru!" 

China came over to Thailand and sat down next to him, smiling." 

"Hi Thailand, what are you doing-Aru?" He asked, trying to sound casual. 

Thailand turned his attention to China, smiling proudly. 

"Hm, I'm eating Pad Thai. Ana~, you want some?" He held out his bowl to China, who pushed it away. 

"No thank you, but I do have to ask you a question-Aru." 

"Uh, Yes?" 

"Would you mind doing a little experiment for me?" 

"Ana~ sure!" He finished the rest of his Pad Thai, then followed China to Liechtenstein's seat. She blushed upon seeing Thailand. 

"Hi you two, can I help you?" She asked shyly, avoiding their gaze. 

"Yes you can-Aru." 

He grabbed her and Thailand's hands, taking one finger and inserting them both into either side of the finger trap, of which he removed from his pocket.

At the same time, the two both attempted to withdraw their fingers, and the two winced at the pain as it constricted around their fingers.

Thailand, knowing what Chinese finger traps were already, tried to push their fingers together in attempt to get it off. 

"That won't work-Aru," 

"These are different!" 

The both looked at him in confusion, and China explained. 

"The only way to get it off, is to kiss each other-Aru." 

Liechtenstein blushed madly, and Thailand just smiled. 

"I can do that!" He kissed Liechtenstein on the cheek, making her blush even more. (If that's even possible) 

He pulled his finger, only for it to constrict once more. 

"On the lips, -Aru." 

Liechtenstein looked around to make sure Switzerland wasn't around, then gingerly pecked Thailand on the lips. The trap fell off. 

"See! That wasn't so hard-Aru!" 

Thailand just scratched that back of his head and grinned, and Liechtenstein went to go blush in the bathroom. 

"Ana~, she's pretty cute." Thailand remarked after the blonde girl left. 

China smiled and returned to his seat. 

"Never fails..."

-/-/-/-/-

**Awww, I think they could make a cute couple! No? Well, this was made by randomly pulling names out of a bag, so what can I say? Thailand also had a verbal tick of begining his sentences with 'Ana~', or 'Hm' or 'Um', just so ya know~ :3**


End file.
